<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cake Is The Sweetest Treat, But Not As Sweet As You by XenoEmblem4TW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211277">Cake Is The Sweetest Treat, But Not As Sweet As You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoEmblem4TW/pseuds/XenoEmblem4TW'>XenoEmblem4TW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Starshipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoEmblem4TW/pseuds/XenoEmblem4TW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusei and Judai were baking a simple Chocolate Cake. Oh but sometimes simple turns into SOMETHING else for the two of them. When it comes to Judai, anything can happen. Looks like Yusei is getting more than just the cake tonight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cake Is The Sweetest Treat, But Not As Sweet As You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jczala/gifts">jczala</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gift for @jczala_18 on Twitter because I felt up for it and because why not? It’s not my top Favorite OTP but I love this ship regardless and it was interesting to see what I can come up with on the fly 😂 Hope you like it! </p><p>Leave a review and Kudos if you like!</p><p>WARNING: Don’t like the pairing or Gay content in general then leave and don’t make this bad for you, me, and other readers! Thank you! 🙂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Yusei you done with that? I got the pan and oven all ready!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s impatience, Yusei smiled and shook his head slightly at the other. A smile plastered on his face at seeing the brunette pout at him. “Yes, hang on a sec Judai, just making sure the batter doesn’t have any leftover powder in it. We don’t want to have any… accidental misgivings like what happened last time do you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking horrified, the brunette shook his head, remembering all too well when his excitement got too much and how his rush to make a cake only ended up making the two cough out so much powder that they ended up covered in chocolatey goodness, with Judai apologizing profusely for rushing things after the two had to clean up the mess they ended up causing on themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smirking at his little success at easing his boyfriend’s overexcitement Yusei began pouring the mixture into the buttersprayed round pan. Some of it ended up on his hands but that can be fixed easily, in more ways than one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Judai, you can put it in now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumping excited the Hero King grabbed the pan and placed it carefully in the oven. After setting the timer and everything he straightened himself and unable to help himself, he grabbed the mixing bowl and started licking off the batter, like a child that just couldn’t wait to experience that first taste of sweetness extraordinaire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusei couldn’t believe that Judai was actually licking the batter from the bowl. Doesn’t that make people sick? He didn’t understand his boyfriend at times but he couldn’t deny it was cute. Chuckling quietly he asked “Judai what exactly does licking the bowl provide for you, besides raw chocolate batter?”</span>
</p><p><span>Judai stopped licking the bowl and got close to Yusei. Smirking, Judai couldn’t help but tease the other, grabbing Yusei’s hands still covered in liquidy batter before raising his hands to his face and gently and saying </span><em><span>oh</span></em> <em><span>so</span></em> <em><span>innocently </span></em><b>(NOT) </b>saying <span>“Well the batter is always a sweet thing to taste, but it’s always nice to know that in the end, the sweetest thing I end up tasting is you~” </span></p><p>
  <span>Blushing madly, Yusei could only stand dazed as Judai began cleaning off his fingers seductively before going for a full make out session with his boyfriend. Eventually Yusei snapped out of it and began returning the kiss full force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes it always is SUCH a pleasure to make sweets with Yusei. For Judai always finds ways to make Yusei turn to mush while giving him all the love Judai can give him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>